The Marriage Counsellor
by misssai789
Summary: She was supposed to save his marriage, help him to make a decision but who knew she would fall in love him. Can Sharpay let him go when she knows he isn't right for her? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

**Bold is voice over,**

_Italics is actions,_

Regular is dialogue,

**What happens when you realise your marriage is going down the drains?**

_Shows Gabriella washing the dishes when Troy comes up to hug but pushes away._

"What's wrong Gabi?"

"I can't do this Troy!"

**You do the only thing possible…**

_Shows Gabriella holding Troy's hand._

"I think we need to visit a marriage counsellor"

"WHAT!!"

**To save your marriage**

_Shows a secretary calling out Troy and Gabriella_

"Hi I'm Sharpay Evans, your marriage councillor"

_Shows Troy shaking Sharpay's hand both feeling the intimate spark between them._

**But will it be too late?**

_Shows Troy walking down an avenue when suddenly Sharpay fell on top of him.. their faces inches apart._

**His marriage may be in trouble…**

_Shows Gabriella in one room and Troy in another _

**But his friendship with his counsellor could be going strong**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy laughing and talking in a café._

**But is it to dangerous?**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy passionately kissing in her office._

"I love you Sharpay…."

"I love you too Troy"

**What happens when they realise their actions?**

"We can't do this Troy!!!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"I'm supposed to save your marriage not break it!!!!"

**HE Made a promise to both of his lovers..**

_Shows troy holding Sharpay close to his chest_

"When will you tell her Troy?"

"Soon"

_Then switches to troy holding Gabriella's hand._

"I will always be there for you"

"I know…I knew the marriage counselling would work"

**Who will Troy choose?  
**

_Shows Sharpay drinking coffee and then switches to Gabriella washing the dishes._

**Starring…**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton **

_Shows Troy looking at his house_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay smiling sweetly _

**And Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella smoking a cigarette_

**The Marriage Counsellor coming to fanfiction near you **


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's POV

I again looked at the most perfect woman in the world, the most breathtaking soul who stepped into this world. I looked at her again and again felt…nothing. What was wrong with me? Why have I stopped loving her, was it because she isn't pretty enough? _Don't be stupid troy she's gorgeous_, Is she no good in bed anymore? _Are u mad she's on fire! _Maybe she's too good for me? _Hmmm that could be it. _

"Troy can you help me with something"

…Or maybe-

"TROY!!!"

"Huh… oh sorry Gabi…. what were you saying"

She let out a sigh and picked up Janet from the crib. "Troy it seems like you're in your own world, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Gabi! I wish you would stop nagging me…now what do you want me to do?"

She placed baby Janet in her buggy while giving her a piece of her dry fruit. "Can you get me Janet's things, her mum would be here in a minute"

"Sure"

I gathered up all of Janet's toys and nappies and handed it over to Gabriella.

Brrinng Brrinng 

I opened the door to find my best mate Chad and his wife Taylor there. Chad putting his arm around Taylor while her head was on his shoulder stroking his chest.

"Hey Troy, is Janet ready?"

Just then Gabriella arrived pushing Janet's buggy towards them. Taylor got her purse and handed Gabriella a $20 bill.

"Thanks Gabi, same time tomorrow?"

Gabriella nodded her head while entering back into the house. I closed the door and went straight to Gabriella who was washing the dishes _Jeez does she ever stop_. I slid my arm around her waist but she abruptly pulled away.

"What's wrong Gabi?"

"I can't do this Troy!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see it Troy? This isn't working out…. were not how were used to be"

"What are you suggesting?"

She took a hold of my hand and held it tightly "I think we need to see a marriage councillor"

"WHAT!"

I took my hand right of her. How can she say that? Were doing fine (well apart from the fact that I lost all my feelings for her).

"Look I know our marriage is in enough trouble as it is, but seeing a councillor will just make it worse"

"We don't know that Troy…this could work I mean look what happened to Chad and Taylor"

"Gabi, just because they're going strong because they met a councillor does not mean that the same will happen to us"

"Well we can give it a try…I mean they told me that councillor was amazing and she's one of the best in America…. please Troy"

"Fine…for u"

"For us"

I held out my arms out for her believing that this would work out…which I didn't want.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical sadly Troy's POV

"The councillor will be with you in a minute, for the mean time I need you to fill out these forms" The PA handed out me and Gabi two clipboards with attached forms.

"Thank you"

Gabriella was the first to sit down, while I avoided sitting down next to her to avoid the tension between us. I took a look at the clipboard signalising every question written down, grabbing hold of a pen also attached.

_Name: _Troy Bolton

_Age: _23

_Current job: _Junior doctor

_How long have you been married? _4 years

_What's your current living issue? _Own my own 6-bedroom property

How many kids do you have? 0 What do you think is your spouse's best quality? She's pretty damn determined 

_And worst quality? _Her 20 a day smoking addiction

_What do you think your marriage is striving of? _Trust

_Whose decision was it to come here? _Gabriella

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, would you please like to come through."

I rose up from my chair and went over to Gabriella who by, surprise surprise was angry with me again.

"What did I do now Gabi?"

"Not now Troy… and you know exactly what you've done!"

She crossed her arms against her chest and walked towards the entrance. I followed after her and stepped through the councillor's office. It looked like a bedroom, put a single bed in there and its complete. In the middle was desk where a young blonde woman was sitting on crossing her legs together, she had her head down closely examining a book, it seemed she wasn't expecting us due to not lifting her head up at all since she heard us come in.

"Ahem" Gabriella gave a small cough to attract her attention, and it seemed it work as she finally looked up and gave a short smile. I must say she did look beautiful, her long, wavy blonde hair over her shoulders with a short fringe covering a quarter over her forehead, her deep brown eyes under those gorgeous luscious eyelashes. She didn't look like a councillor at all; she was wearing a cute cream embroidered mesh top, with printed wrap skirt. She looked incredible. 

"Hi I'm Sharpay Evans, your marriage councillor"

She held out her soft hand to Gabriella and shook it evenly. I then held out my hand to her and with a cute laugh she shook my hand. It felt nice, not rough or awkward but nice. We didn't let go; it was like both of our hands had no control whatsoever. We didn't now what to do, we just looked at each other, no expression on our face. She then let go and gave an awkward smile and pushed her fringe behind her ear, she looked better like that. She then resumed form her previous seating position.

"Right! Do we know why were here?"

Gabriella and me exchanged glances, not knowing what to say.

Sharpay gave an easy laugh "Relax, I won't bite"

" I guess you could say we have marriage problems" Gabriella finally spoke

"Well that would be a straight forward answer, have you both got your clipboards?"

I handed out mine to her wanting to feel her supple skin once more but she avoided touching my hand. I was disappointed.

"Right let see what we got here" She stood up again and then walked towards her master chair. "So we have Gabriella Bolton and Troy Bolton"

She again gave her award-winning smile, urging me to smile back.

"It says her that Troy, you are a junior doctor hmm impressive!" She gave me a smile showing her beautiful white teeth. "And Gabriella is a Nanny, you like kids Gabriella?"

"I love kids, I always have!"

"I see you don't have kids of your own though"

"Well me and Troy can't have kids…"

"And how does this make you feel"

"Well upset of course but I'm living with it"

"Troy…do you want to say something" Sharpay took a look at me and raised her eyebrows when she saw me nearly falling asleep. I gave her an easy smile and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Yeah I love kids"

Sharpay then took some notes and clapped the clipboard across her chest.

"Troy, as your wife's best quality you said her determination, now normally when I ask this question to most men they would say their wife's features by you know their smile, eyes, etc. Why did u say her determination? Why not her incredible features."

Gabriella looked at me, knowing that she was angry with me again.

"Well…Of course Gabriella's gorgeous but I just felt her determination was more important I mean she did wanted to come her which shows she's determined"

"Ok good answer… Gabriella you said his humour"

"Well lets just say he makes a joke out of everything"

"Your making out to be as a bad thing"

"It's not! I do love his humour"

"Now were nearly running out of time, so let me just ask you one question before we end this first session…do you both love each other?"

"Of course I love troy! He's the love of my life!"

"Thank you Gabriella… and you Troy?"

Nothing came out of my mouth. I just stood there staring out of space. I can't say I don't love my wife but it's true, but I can't say I do…that would be lying.

"Troy?" Sharpay's eyes widened expecting an answer.

I have to tell them, it would be better that way.

"…Umm…well…"

"Troy! She asked you a question, come on now your scaring me" Gabriella said.

_Tell them troy_

"Of course I love her"

_Liar_

"I love her like mad"

_Liar _

"She means the world to me"

Sharpay stood up, with an uneasy look on her face. She breathed a heavy sigh and finally spoke.

"Well I think that went well… I'll see you same time next week"

Me and Gabriella rose up, surprisingly Gabriella gave me a smile, a smile I haven't seen for ages. I didn't like it.

"Troy can you stay behind for a moment I like to talk to you for a minute." Sharpay spoke; Gabriella and me exchanged a look not knowing what to do.

"Yeah sure, you will be fine going back on your own right Gabi"

"Yeah…sure. I'll see you at home Troy. Bye Sharpay"

Gabriella closed the door and there was Sharpay and I all alone. I liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical sadly Troy's POV 

We stood there in silence not knowing what to do next. Sharpay sitting on the previous desk with her legs crossed showing her gorgeous tanned legs. She flicks her beautiful blonde curls over her shoulder and places her fringe over her ear. I sat down on the opposite her looking at her deep hazel eyes. She looked away and abruptly got up, I remained seated as she came forward.

"Troy, you seem to me as a nice person. I mean good job…" She took a look at my clipboard again "Nice house, and a great wife"

"Who I love like crazy" I kept my cool smiling at her; she didn't smile back though _why did she call me here?_

"Do you Troy? Do you really? I'm sorry troy but I don't think you do" She crossed her arms and sat back down at her usual position.

"What makes you think I don't" I raised my voice not knowing what she wanted me to say, " She's my wife, she's…everything to me"

"Really? Look troy I'm not stupid; I can tell you don't have the same feelings as Gabriella does to you. Just tell me the truth" She got up and sat down beside me, I faced her looking at those deep eyes wanting to kiss those beautiful lips. _My god what is she doing to me? _

"How can I trust you?" I whispered to over to her…her lips inches apart, I leaned forward, our lips meeting together, she pulled back and walked away with her hand over her forehead.

"Of course you can trust me! Ermmm I mean I am your councillor"

She went back to her desk and sat down on her armchair, obviously me sensing that she doesn't want me anywhere around her. I guess I understand.

I gave her a smirk but she didn't smile back "If you really want the truth….your right I don't love my wife, haven't in ages"

"Then why are you here?"

"Just because I don't lover her anymore doesn't mean I've stopped caring for her, she obviously wants to make this marriage work and I'm willing to co-operate"

She looked at me in disgust and sat down, her hands on her beautiful hair while leaning her head down. "Troy! Do u you know the real purpose of getting married! Your suppose to love your wife no matter what! But in your case it seems that it's ok to get married without truly loving that person!"

"I did love her!! But now everything has changed….I guess you can say I've stopped loving her!"

She scoffed and she looked at me, her deep hazel eyes gazing upon mine. She looked away and sighed.

"Why have you come here Troy?"

"I don't know! Maybe there's something inside wanting me to love her, so I'm willing to give it another go"

She finally smiled at me and came closer, and the weirdest thing happened…she hugged me.

"Good decision Troy!"

Author's note: Thank you everyone for reviewing! It really means a lot. Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I had a lot of exams so it took most of my time, again sorry! And I know this chapter is short, but don't worry the next chapter will hopefully be longer and I will post the next chapter after this! Also my other fan fic Nobody needs to know will also be posted soon (maybe in another week lol)

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own High school musical Sharpay's POV 

_What the hell did I just do? _I slowly took my arms off him and faced him with his hands on my waist. I forcefully took his hands of, with my gaze fixedly on his icy blue eyes.

"You should go Troy"

"Oh…ok thank you by the way"

He opened the door and left after he took one last glance and gave his cute warm smile, I smirked back at him and he closed the door leaving me all alone in my empty room. I sat down at my desk looking at the clipboards again and examined it carefully.

"Hello anyone there!" I saw the door open and there stood a blond guy, wearing a smart suit completed with dark shades and cap.

"Ryan!!!! What are you doing here?!" I flunged my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Alright sis! You can let go now!" He gave a fake shriek, so I hit him in the arm.

"Your so annoying Ryan!"

"Awww don't be like that Shar, you know I'm goofing off"

I took my arms of him and sat with him in my sofa. He was still the same Ryan, the over the top, hilariously funny guy. He was like that since he was a teen, my mother always told people that I was the smart twin while he was the aspiring one. I haven't seen him for years due to the account that Ryan moved away from Albuquerque and is now living in New York to pursue his acting career.

"So Ryan what are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to greet your twin, well obviously I am here to see you and mum and dad!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Ryan!"

"Ok you caught me!" He took a hold of my hand with a huge grin on his face "Well, my agent just found me my big break! You're looking at the star of a new American sitcom 'Mailbrush Grove'. Isn't that amazing!"

"Oh my god Ryan! I'm so happy for you, I knew you would make it!" I gave a warm hug. "So lets talk about the money!"

"Oh the fact that I'm getting $700,000 an episode! And if it's a huge hit they'll increase my salary by maybe up to 50!!"

"That's more than I get in a year! Wow looks like your life is at the top!"

"Thanks sis….so what's happening in your life? Found anyone yet? And don't deny it as I just saw some guy leaving with a huge grin on his face"

"Oh Ryan, that was just a client and I told you I'm not going to date anyone right now, I mean I don't want another repeat of Max again" I shuddered, just mentioning his name gives me the creeps and I will be lucky if I don't see that creep ever again in my life.

"Shar, not all men are like Max! Come on now that was like 5 years ago and your still giving that excuse not to date anymore!"

"Well at least I don't go and have sex with every person I meet and then don't call them back!"

"It's a much easier way not to settle down…that's for sure"

"Honestly Ryan, here you are raving on about how I'm not with someone and then there's you who acts like a bloody player!

"Well who knows, now after this big break women will be swarming after me and it can be pretty hard to be able to choose just one" He gave me a pout look while I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously Ryan grow up!"

"Ahhhhh sis you know me too well, But I'm serious that guy that just left seems hot!!! Are you sure your not allowed to date your clients"

"Ryan, if your so keen on the guy you go out with him…and anyway he's married"

"Ahh didn't stop you before did it sis!!"

He started laughing and then realised I wasn't laughing with him. I got up and went to my desk clearing the tears out of my eyes. Ryan came over and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Shar…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up"

I didn't turn around as I forcefully wiped away my tears again. Ryan then let go of his hands and turned towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shar"

The next thing I heard was the door slam as I slowly closed my eyes and remembered him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own High school musical Sharpay's POV 

It was an awkward silence between me and troy, it seems like we were in this car for an hour, I looked at my watch 15:53 pm….hmmm so I guess only 7 minutes past then.

"So Troy…Which hospital do you work in?"

"Rosevelt Hospital, I've just started working there as I just finished my degree in medicine"

"Cool"

Another five minutes of awkward silence……damn didn't thought it would be this bad, I probably should've let him take a taxi.

"So are you married Sharpay?"

"Me? No, happily single I guess. I was in a serious relationship though. I was with this guy called Max for 4 years. It ended badly though"

"Oh….so just the one?"

"Well, I was in a relationship six months ago as well but I don't really want to talk about that"

"I understand"

"Where did you meet Gabriella?

"High school, I guess you could say she was the love of my life back then. We got married when we were 19, but we started living together a year ago. We were actually planning to ditch college and move into a one-bedroom flat cause we couldn't bear being without each other if we went to separate colleges."

"So what happened?"

"Well certainly my parents didn't want me to waste away my education, so I went to college. Unfortunately for Gabriella, she didn't get accepted to the college she wanted so she decided to follow her other dream and so took a course in childcare. I guess it worked out best. I got my dream job and she gets to work with children."

He looked unsteady, did it work out for the best?

"So you didn't see each other for quite a few years then?"

"Well we saw each other in the holidays and we chatted together on the phone and stuff, but I guess you could say, I grew apart from her. I enjoyed my time in college, you know meeting new friends, having fun like a normal college student would. You know when I got my degree, I was a bit upset. It meant now that I have to adjust to marriage life and to finally realise that I'm going to have to be with Gabi for the rest of my life while my ex-college friends would get to meet new people like other people my age."

"So you could say…..after you came back , you stopped loving her?"

"No I still loved her but just didn't have that spark like I did before. You know that feeling? When you feel sooooooo right about the person you love, you just know it will last forever……I guess……I got bored of her….I know what a jerk of me!"

"You'd be surprised that many married guys like you feel like that!!! It doesn't make you a jerk, it just shows that maybe it was wrong that you guys got married so young."

"I suppose so"

He put his hands again over his gorgeous hair. I bit my lip, _ohhhhh can this guy get anymore sexier?_ _Sharpay get a hold of yourself… You're a grown woman for god sake!!!!!!!_

"Do you have any kids Sharpay?"

"Actually I do…. my beautiful little girl Annabelle." I smiled thinking of my lovely girl "She means the world to me!"

"How old is she?"

"Two and a half…my beautiful little girl!"

I steered around and Troy's house. A nice big house in a very big suburban area. I saw Gabriella sitting outside the porch smoking, with a cup of coffee in her other hand.

"Thanks for the ride Sharpay"

"Anytime, see you next week with Gabriella!"

He slammed the door and sat next to Gabriella, still smoking away. Looked at my watch, 16:17 _damn, I'm late!!"_

"And here we thought you forgotten about her!!!"

"Not everyone's like you Max!!! Is Annabelle ready?"

Approaching me was my beautiful little girl who was held by Max's girlfriend Rosalina. Her beautiful long auburn hair placed in a messy ponytail with a piece of green crayon dangling in her hair.

"Can't you look after her properly?" I gently took her away her from Rosalina as I re-did her ponytail taking away the green crayon.

"Oh sorry Sharpay, me and Anna were drawing and it got out of hand and we started throwing crayons at each other…It was a lot of fun, wasn't it Anna?"

Annabelle nodded abruptly with her ponytail jumping up and down. Rosalina gave a silent chuckle showing off her beautiful set of teeth.

"Her name is Annabelle" I gritted my teeth "Not Anna!"

"Oh sorry, it's just she reminds me off my lovely niece back in Italy." Her Italian accent very evident as she spoke through her words. She was stunning, long flowing chestnut brown hair down to her shoulders with her fringe swept to one side. I looked at my hair _god I need to redo my roots!_

"I have to go know, I'm sure Annabelle is getting hungry"

"She already ate" Max confirmed, "Rosalina made her famous spag boll, Annabelle really enjoyed it!!"

"Oh" I looked over at Rosalina who was shying away from Max who was putting his hand around her waist. I looked away and slowly went towards my car with Annabelle slowly hoping they wouldn't notice me trying to leave so Max wouldn't ask.

"Ohhh wait Sharpay"_ sigh _too late, "Same time next week?"

"Ermm well, I'm afraid you have to see her the week after next week…. then the week after"

"Wait what? I can't see my daughter for two weeks!!! Since when? I have rights Sharpay!! I get to see my daughter every week. We made a deal!!! I didn't complain when I couldn't see her for a month because she was in vacation!! Why am I not allowed to see her?"

"Look I'm sorry, it's just my place is getting renovated, and so I have to stay with my parents for two weeks. I can't always take Annabelle back and forth to your place!! It's going to be an over 2 hours drive and I'm working as well!!! It isn't easy for me you know!!"

Just then Rosalina came over and saw what was going on "Sharpay, I know it isn't my business but Annabelle is also Max's kid as well!! He does want to see her and your being selfish!" She gave me a smile

My face turned to red "Your right Rosalina…It isn't any of your business!!!"

Her smile faded, "I'm sorry Sharpay, its just Max loves Annabelle very much. I have an idea!!! How about Annabelle can stay with us for two weeks!! That way you won't have any problems!!"

"No offence, but that's a stupid idea!!! My daughter is staying with me!!!! And anyway it's only for two weeks!!"

"If its only for two weeks then she can stay with me" Max grinned slightly towards Annabelle "You would like to live with daddy and Aunt Rosa, wouldn't you?!"

Annabelle nodded excitedly, she looked at me and I knew I lost "Alright…..she can stay with you….I guess. You have to come over to my place to pick her stuff up though!"

"Thank you Sharpay!!!" Rosalina gave me a big hug and took Annabelle's hands away from me. Her taking one hand and Max taking the other, as they went back to the house. A tear came over my eyes and went back to the car.

I looked at my phone, one new message. I flipped it open and saw it was from troy.

_Hey Sharpay, I got your number from your card. Just wanted to say that Gabi and I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight!! Hope you can make it!_

_Love troy!!_

I smiled gazing at his message and headed straight home…. Maybe this day won't end badly.

Ughhh I hate this Chapter!!! Im sooooooooo sorry I couldn't update for quite a while. A lot of things happened to my family and I had to get my head straight!! Sorry about this chapter!! I just wanted to show a bit of Sharpay's life into it as well. But don't worry cause next chapter will be better than ever!!!!!  
Toodles!!!

Ohh and update!!!!!!!!


End file.
